


Firearms Over Facials

by arrow_through_my_writers_block



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Badass Ladies, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Shooting Guns, Shooting Range
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrow_through_my_writers_block/pseuds/arrow_through_my_writers_block
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen Amell said that Felicity Smoak looks hot shooting a gun, so I wondered how she learned to shoot. The obvious answer is Diggle, but I decided to see what would happen if Felicity and Lyla decided to go to the shooting range! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firearms Over Facials

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Leave comments and kudos! :D

“You know, this is really relaxing…” Lyla said, voice trailing off slightly at the end. Felicity lifted the cucumber from one of her eyes and glanced at her friend. She could sense she was fidgeting, unable to truly let go.

“But…?”

Lyla sighed. “I prefer other ways of relaxing.”

Felicity turned slightly in her massage chair, removing the other cucumber. “What is your preferred method of relaxation then?” she asked.

Lyla grinned, the mud mask following the movement of her muscles in the oddest way, almost like a second skin. “I like to shoot things.”

Felicity laughed loudly, filling the private room with her voice. She collapsed back onto her chair and put on a fake frown. She knew Lyla too well. She knew this weekend of pampering was nice but not her friend’s cup of tea. “I thought you’d enjoy a weekend away, with mimosas and deep tissue massages and sexy attendants.”

“I have enjoyed this, Felicity. Truly. But I haven’t had the chance to shoot anything in quite a while.”

Felicity watched Lyla. The fidgeting was getting more noticeable. “Is there a shooting range anywhere near here?” she asked, finding the idea of a shooting range being near a spa retreat kind of humorous.

“Actually yes,” Lyla grinned. “A.R.G.U.S. has a training facility about a half hour from here.” Lyla sat up, almost bouncing in her seat. “Can we go? I can teach you to shoot. I think you’ll find it rather… stress-reducing.”

Felicity giggled. “John has taught me how to shoot.”

Lyla laughed skeptically. “John might be a good shot, but he shouldn’t be the one teaching anyone to shoot. Trust me. I will fix his teachings.” Lyla winked as she stood, switching off the massage chair. “Let’s go!”

* * *

 

The drive to the training facility was filled with random chatter about whatever came to mind. Mainly stories about the men in their lives. They pulled up to the gate and a guard exited the security booth, perfect posture and a gun strapped to his hip. “Michaels,” he said curtly, then leaned down to see Felicity in the passenger seat.

“She’s with me. It’s okay,” Lyla said before he could question it.

He nodded and signaled for the other guard to open the gate.

They drove in and parked. The sound of gunshots filled the air, echoing off the buildings and surrounding foliage. They walked into a building to find an indoor pistol range. Lyla picked out a few handguns and grabbed some eye and ear protection. Then she pointed to a rack in the corner. “Pick out your targets.”

Felicity sifted through the targets, finding a bright orange silhouette with a numbering system within it. “This one okay?”

Lyla nodded. “Perfect. Eyes and ears on before we go inside.”

Felicity covered her glasses with a wide pair of shooting goggles and then slipped a headset on.

The gunshots were considerably louder within the range, echoing off the walls and creating an intense pressure in the air. Lyla went straight for a lane and hung Felicity’s target up, sending it forward fifteen feet. “Alright,” she shouted over the noise. “The most important rule here is to keep the gun pointed in a safe direction. No pointing it anywhere other than down range. We aren’t shooting people today.”

Felicity laughed. “Got it.”

Lyla began by showing her the proper way of holding the pistol. Felicity learned very quickly that John hadn’t been very thorough with his instruction. Once she got her handhold down, Lyla moved on to aiming. “Line up the sights. The target should be blurry in front of you. As long as your sights are lined up, you should be able to hit where you’re aiming.”

She went through a few more techniques and then Felicity was standing in the lane with a gun in her hand, loading the magazine with shaking fingers. She took a deep breath, racked the slide and then lifted the gun with both hands. She lined up her sights, pointing them at the dead center of the target and then slowly pulled the trigger on an exhale.

Even at a distance, she could see the hole in the target. Perfectly centered. She kept firing, emptying the mag in no time. Lyla was clapping her hands excitedly when she set the gun down on the bench, empty mag beside it. “I never imagined I’d be such a good shot!”

“Isn’t it relaxing?”

Felicity nodded. “Your turn!”

They continued taking turns, gradually moving to turning targets and a lane to practice defensive shooting behind barricades. As they reloaded mags with bullets, Felicity smiled to herself, imagining Oliver’s reaction to her learning to shoot. She knew he wouldn’t approve, but since it was too late, it didn’t quite matter. She dug her phone out of the pocket of her jeans and handed it to Lyla. “Can you take a picture of me?”

Lyla raised a brow. “Why?” she asked as she pulled up the camera.

“I’m gonna send it to Oliver,” she said as she posed, giving the camera a sexy glare.

Lyla chuckled. “Oh, I’m sure he’ll just love knowing I brought you to a shooting range when we were supposed to be at a spa.”

“Too late.” Felicity shrugged, taking the phone back and sending it to Oliver.

Within moments, she received his reply.

**Oliver Queen: I should be mad about this, but instead I find it extremely sexy.**

Felicity blushed, sending him a kissy face emoji before following Lyla out of the indoor range and outside. They went to an open field with a strange machine at the center. Then Felicity glanced over and saw a rack lined with shotguns. When she sent Lyla a confused looked, she explained.

“Clay shooting,” she said, picking up a shotgun and a box of 12 gauge shells. “Really fun.” Lyla explained how to hold the gun, shoving it into the pocket of her shoulder and bracing it there tightly. “If you don’t hold it there tight enough, you’ll regret it. Shotgun recoil is a real bitch.”

Felicity felt her cheeks pale at the idea of recoil, but she set aside her fear as she watched Lyla shoulder the gun and call for a target. The orange disc soared through the air and Lyla followed it until it reached its peak, pulling the trigger. The target shattered into dust in the air, taken away on a breeze.

Lyla turned around and grinned. “Your turn!”

Hesitantly, Felicity grasped the shotgun and stepped up to the firing line. Then she handed her phone to Lyla. “Record it.”

Lyla rolled her eyes but nodded.

Felicity shouldered the gun as Lyla had instructed, resting her cheek on the stock and glancing down the length of the barrel, lining up the sights.

“Don’t forget that with this type of shooting, keep your eyes on the target, not the barrel. If your eyes are on the target, you should hit it.”

Felicity took a deep breath. “Pull!” she exclaimed on an exhale. The target left the machine and soared quickly through the air at a different angle than the one Lyla had. Felicity moved the gun with her gaze, following the target until she couldn’t see it anymore. She pulled the trigger, continuing to move the gun. She saw the target explode into shards and dust. She brought the gun away from her body and smiled widely. “I hit it! I actually hit it!”

“Bravo!”

Lyla exchanged the phone for the gun and took a few more shots. Felicity refused to try more; the recoil truly was a bitch. She sent the video to Oliver after a few play-throughs.

Within moments she received his reaction.

**Oliver Queen: Are you trying to kill me?**

**Felicity Smoak: Is that anger or arousal?**

**Oliver Queen: Both.**

Lyla placed the gun back on the rack and faced Felicity, taking a swig from a water bottle. “Wanna try some machine guns?”

Felicity’s eyes widened. “Are you serious?”

“Of course I am!” she replied with a chuckle. “Is there one you’ve seen in a movie that you’ve always wanted to try?”

Felicity stood there for a few moments, running through a list of films until she found one. “I’m not sure if it’s real or not, but there was a gun in the movie Stargate that looked really weird and I-”

“The P90,” Lyla blurted out matter-of-factly.

“It’s real?”

“Of course, and it is really fun to shoot! Let’s go!”

* * *

 

But the time Felicity reached the door of their apartment, her shoulder was aching and her back was tense from all the different muscles she had used to hold the different firearms. She unlocked the door to find Oliver waiting in the living room, arms crossed over his bare chest.

He had clearly been working out. His skin glistened with sweat and his breathing was slightly labored. But she knew why he had done it.

Payback for the shooting photos and videos.

“Hi,” she murmured innocently.

His left eyebrow flicked up and his eyes narrowed. “Did you have a good time?”

“Yes,” she replied simply, trying to ignore the way his gym shorts hung low on his waist as he stood up and inched closer to her. “Did you like the photos and videos?”

He let out a low growl. “You’re incredibly sexy with a gun in your hand,” he whispered as he brought her into an embrace. He let his lips brush against hers as his hands trailed down her back to settle into her back pockets. He squeezed teasingly. “The photo of you lying on the ground with the sniper rifle was hot as hell.”

She nipped at his bottom lip with a giggle. “Oh really?” she asked, tracing her fingers along the scars on his chest. “How hot?”

“Let me show you,” he breathed into her ear, just against her industrial piercing. And then he tugged her with him down the hallway and into the bedroom.

Felicity was grateful for this reaction. She had fully expected a rage monster, protective Oliver to lecture her. But this was a much better outcome.


End file.
